Tight Spaces
by FloatingQuil
Summary: Vegeta wrestles with his inner conflicts but when Goku arrives, things get more complicated...and a little steamy. SLASH. GokuxVegeta. RATED M


_This is SLASH. Rated M._

* * *

Vegeta had spent the past seventy hours meditating at the top of a rocky pillar. He would never have bothered with such a moronic exercise but there was a part of him that understood that his arrogance and impulsiveness often got the better of him in battle. If he was truly to surpass Kakarot, he had to learn to control his emotions, focus on what was important and not what he desired. His time spent with the earthlings had taught him that much.

He felt a power signature approach from behind. Many years ago he would have passed it off as a random animal, but the amount of control that this being had to hide its power level so well told Vegeta that it was Kakarot.

Goku appeared in an instant with both hands tucked behind his head. "Hey, Vegeta."

His tone of boyish curiosity instantly annoyed the saiyan.

"Watcha…watcha doin there?"

Vegeta did not get up from his seated position or open his eyes. "What's it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Taking a nap?"

It was amazing what little effort was required on Kakarot's part to pluck Vegeta's anger strings and it was worse because it was never Kakarot's intent. Vegeta felt a force inside him rise— a force that would push anyway anyone that tried to get close to him. He took a deep breath and waited until the feeling faded. "No," he said calmly.

"I think the others are worried you left again on some conquest," said Goku.

"I don't think they care _where_ I go. As a matter of fact, they would probably be happy if I left this planet for good."

"Well to be honest," Goku sat down beside the saiyan, "I was worried."

Vegeta opened an eye and saw Goku staring off into the distance with a subtle smile on his face. Vegeta crossed his arms. There he went again with his misplaced concern. It was nauseating.

Goku faced him. "That looks kind of boring. Wouldn't you rather do some training?"

"No."

"Oh come on." He stood and pulled his belt tight. "Afraid you can't catch me?" With a grin, he vanished into the air.

"Please." Vegeta closed his eyes and smiled. He had to admit that the meditation was growing tiresome and a little action was what he needed right now. He sensed Kakarot moving between the small gaps between the rocky pillars below and got to his feet.

Vegeta appeared on the ground where the cliff sides surrounded him, leaving narrow pathways of only a few feet. In a few seconds, he pinpointed Kakarot and sped to his location. Vegeta appeared in front of Goku, their bodies inches apart. Vegeta still had his arms crossed, looking at Kakarot who simply grinned back.

"Hey you found me!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I did."

There was an awkward silence as the pair just stared at each other. What was Kakarot waiting for? Vegeta thought. This must be one of his childish games. Maybe I should get this started and punch him in the face.

"Hey, uh, Vegeta?" Goku laid a hand on Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta eyed the gesture but made no reaction. At this distance, he was reminded of how much taller Kakarot was.

Goku grabbed Vegeta by the waist with the other hand and pulled him close so their chests were tight against each other. As Goku's hard muscles wrapped around his body, Vegeta made no attempt to break free and he didn't know why. It was like this sudden desire had taken him over, something that was there deep inside that had been dormant for so long. Goku pushed their bodies into the cliff side and pressed their lips together. Vegeta opened his mouth in shock as the other man devoured his lips and tongue. Goku rubbed his crotch against Vegeta's. Vegeta could feel Goku's his hard erection and soon he was hard too.

"K-Kakarot…stop."

But he didn't really want him to stop. For once, Vegeta let Goku have power over him. Goku turned him around. Vegeta's heart was thumping. He could not believe what was happening. He heard Goku untie his belt and his pants fell to the ground. Goku thrust his erection upwards, breaking the fabric of Vegeta's pants and into his hole.

Vegeta groaned in pain. "Slowly, Kakarot!"

"Sorry."

Vegeta felt the head slowly enter his hole again. Then Goku's shaft went back and forth. Goku reached around and ripped the fabric from Vegeta's croch and his erection flung out. Goku grabbed it and jerked it hard as he plunged deeper into the saiyan's hole. Vegeta could feel the ecstasy coursing through him. Goku had just started jerking him off but precum was already pouring from the head of Vegeta's shaft.

"Faster," moaned Vegeta.

Goku slid his hand up and down at lightning speed and Vegeta cried as he ejaculated a jet stream of cum. With one final, powerful thrust, Kakarot yelled and exploded his load inside the saiyan.

Vegeta slowly turned around and leaned back against the cliff, panting heavily. Goku pulled his pants back on and looked down as he tied his belt. Vegeta was speechless. What could he say now that wouldn't sound stupid or obvious? This was probably just a one-time thing, something he and Kakarot needed to get out of their system. In a few days, their relationship would go back to normal like nothing had happened. It's what Vegeta wanted. Anything else would just be complicated and he didn't want anything to do with it. He turned and started walking down the narrow path.

"Hey, where are you going?" Goku ran up to him.

Vegeta looked down at his clothes where his bum and penis were the only parts of his body exposed. "Possibly to put on new pants." He felt bitterness in his voice again.

Goku laid a hand on his shoulder, leaned forward and kissed him, but it was gentler this time and Vegeta wasn't expecting it to feel so sweet.

He pushed Goku away. "What do you expect now? For this to _be_ something?"

Goku rubbed his head. "I don't know really. I just know I like being around you."

Vegeta hated how he was so honest about everything. Can't you just keep those thoughts to yourself? He turned his back on him. "Trust me. I'm not someone you want to be _around_."

"Well that's for me to decide isn't it?"Goku held out his palm. "Look, I know how I feel about you, but the question is, do you feel the same way about me?"

Vegeta stared at Goku's hand. The saiyan couldn't make heads or tails of the emotions he was feeling and until he could make sense of them, the prospect of being with Goku was too unsettling. Vegeta turned away and vanished in a blink. Perhaps one day, Kakarot, the restless inside me will find calm and I'll finally be able to be honest with myself.


End file.
